1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a battery connector that is durable and has fine electrical conductivity.
2. Description of Related Art
CN Patent No. 2,679,862 discloses a conventional battery connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and having an insulative housing, a holding bracket and a plurality of terminals. The holding bracket is mounted on the PCB and is mounted around the insulative housing to hold the insulative housing securely on the PCB. The terminals are mounted in the insulative housing.
However, the terminals pressing against a battery after a long period easily fatigue to cause irrecoverable and permanent deformation of the terminals. When an electronic device with the battery connector collides or falls off, the terminals of the battery connector are easily damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a battery connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.